Dreaming to the Point of Reality
by Blizz
Summary: (I hope you'll like it) After a new enemy has revealed it's self, and Harry will be joined by some new and some old friends as one terrible thing after another seems to tear the wizarding world apart.
1. THE NIGHT THE RAIN FELL

CHAPTER ONE  
THE NIGHT THE RAIN FELL  
  
She ran, her heart beating almost in unison with her feet slamming down in the puddles the ran and the roads had created. In the darkness of the night, she ran, seeing the breath in front of her face, but had been beardly able to see much of anything else past the storm.  
She stopped, realizing she had been running as far as she could run, and stretched out her side, because she had a stitch in her side. She was completely drenched, soaked to the core. Her coat was remarkably useless, even thought it had been made to withstand rain. Blending in with the night, she almost felt safe, wearing a black shirt, skirt, shoes and jacket, even her hair had been black, and from the running in he rain, almost seemed straight when in fact it had been extremely curly. The only thing that hadn't blended, was her pale skin, as if she had seen a ghost, it hadn't been this pale in a long time, and her yellow eyes, which were her favorite feature.  
She didn't know weather to move or not, for suddenly she felt a shiver up her spine, and she slowly turned around, realizing there had been a man in a black clock in the middle of the night. A wolf walked forward from behind the man, a black wolf, and she knew he wouldn't remain distant all night, as he started to chase her, she ran once again.  
Running even faster then before, now adapting to the slipping in puddles, having an almost equal advantage to the wolf. She never looked back, but sensed the wolf running closer and closer, and if she looked back, she would probably fall in a puddle and be mauled to death.   
In an attempt to loose the wolf, she tried taking a short cut, but, the wolf followed, and the short cut only seemed to make his attack on her shorter, as it had been a dead end.  
Noticing the large brick wall that threatened her escape, she tried hiding behind some trash cans, the wolf slowed, as he sniffed around.  
Suddenly, as if from the sky, a man flew down on a broom stick, completely drenched but seeming had ice hanging from his robes, and funny looking robes they were.  
He proceeded to pull out a wand and a blue light came from it as the wolf tried to pin him against the wall, and the wolf flew back, before the feet of a brown and grey wolf. The black wolf shook it off, standing up, and all three attacked the man, but he used another spell, and they seemed to hit a wall, and bounced off, but this time, as they landed, they became a bundle of cloth that stood up to become two men and a women in cloaks.  
They all pulled out wands, and in unison tried a strange spell, the man jumped on his broom stick and grabbed the girl who had thought she had a wonderful hiding place, pulling her behind him, and they flew away as the brick wall had been disregarded and exposed the building that had been hidden behind it.  
She never asked anything, she was on a broom, riding with some man who she never in her wildest dreams would have thought would be so real, and so powerful, and kind as to save her life, when he didn't have to.  
***  
Professor McGonagall sat at a table across from Professor Snape, planing some schedules for the up coming school year, and started to hear some mumbling.  
"Do you hear that?" McGonagall asked.  
"Hear what?" Snape asked.  
She stood up, as the mumbling got loader, "It sounds like someone is singing, or mumbling," she said, walking out of that door, and into a another room, where the mumbling had become increasable loader.  
Dumbledore walked down with the sorting hat, who had been the source of the terrible sound.  
"What's wrong with him?" she asked.  
"It seems he's being effected my some spell, I myself haven't got a clue," he said, handing her the hat.  
"This isn't a good sign," she realized.  
"No," agreed Snape.  
Finch ran down the hall, "The ___ quill turned black, and is scribbling over all of the papers," he said.  
McGonagall looked at Albus, and realized that something terrible was about to happen, "What are we going to do?"  
"I don't know, but if we don't do something soon... I'm afraid what might happen to the first years this year."  
"Any extreme families coming into the school?" Snape asked.  
"No, the last person was Harry Potter, not another wizard or witch exist that could cause anything like this to happen."  
"I'm afraid there is," Dumbledore said, the others looking in shock.  
"But.." McGonagall tried to figure out what he was talking about.  
***  
Finally, she landed on real ground, and maybe this strange man would be able to explain something to her. First she looked around, they had landed at a large castle.  
"Who are you? Where is this?" she asked, bombarding him with questions.  
"Sorry, I'm Oliver Wood, and this is my home, your welcome to come in to get dry," he said.  
"Oh?"  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
"Oh, Kat."  
"Just Kat?"  
"Well, yeah, but I prefer Kat," she had guessed he was trying to figure out her last name, but hadn't a clue why.  
She walked into the large castle, where a large hall had greeted them, and she had become completely dry, as did he.  
Now in the light of the castle, she realized he was quite impressive. He had light brown hair, blue eyes, and still the strange clothes.  
"How?" she asked, wondering how she had been completely dry.  
"Just a spell," he said.  
"A spell?" she asked.  
"Yeah, you know, might of been a curse, don't know that much about this castle, I inherited it last year."  
"Your a wizard, aren't you?" she asked.  
"Yes," he answered, putting his broom stick in a closet.  
"Are you hungry?" he asked.  
She realized she was, "A little bit."  
"OK," he walked her to the burgundy colored living room, by a large fire place.  
He used his want to start a fire, which he new according to her standards would be very impressive.  
"I'll go see what I have," he walked into the kitchen.  
She couldn't help but thinking of how sad it must have been living in such a large place all alone, and he had to be in college or something at his age, it was rather far away from everything.  
He walked back in, "I have some pie, that's the only thing that's still edible."  
She laughed, "OK."  
It didn't take long for the conversation to turn to the wolves, and the reasoning behind the attack.  
"Why were they chasing you?" he asked.  
She looked at the floor, scraping the last bit of pudding off of the plate, "I don't know."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm not lying, that's a complete blank in my book also, I don't know what I did to that guy, and why did they turn into people?"  
"That's a transfiguration spell," he started, taking her plate, "What man?"  
"There was a man standing, I saw him before I saw the wolfs."  
"Oh," he said, walking into the kitchen again.  
"So, you fly a broom stick?"  
"Yeah, I'm a professional quiditch player."  
"Quiditch?"  
"It's a game, you play it in the air, and... well, it's really confusing," he realized, when talking to a muggle, it's best not to bring up that many details.  
An owl flew in from the upstairs, and dropped the man a letter.  
He read it.  
"Wow, looks like you'll have to spend the night," he said, "I'll show you to a room."  
"I really have to get home, my cat needs feed."  
"You have a cat?"  
"Yeah," she said, following him up the spiral stair case.  
"That was my owl, I wanted a cat, but I figured it was better that way I wouldn't have to pay for my mail," he explained.  
"Owls deliver the mail?"  
"Yeah," he answered.  
"Why?"  
"Why not?"  
She didn't want to sound childish with something stupid and shut up.  
He laughed a little, "Here you go," he opened the door.  
"This is bigger then my apartment," she said, walking into the room, that was amazing looking, it almost glowed, all from one candle on a dresser.  
"Good night," he said, shutting the door.  
"Thank you," she said, waiting for him to leave in order to do anything.  
***  
Harry looked at his ceiling, another summer in hell, as Hedgwig flew into the room, dropping a letter, horror filled his face.  
***  
The Weslys owl flew into the window, but then into the house by the second try and delivered Ron a letter.  
"What?" he said in shock.  
"Let me see," Ginny said, taking it, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head as tears started to fall to the floor.  
Ron ran to his room, to write harry a letter, and sent it to him, while at Hermonies house she did the same. 


	2. SOMETHING GONE WRONG

CHAPTER TWO  
SOMETHING GONE WRONG   
Harry had gotten into some warm clothes, realizing it had been winter, and that it was strange to be this cold, but on his robes, and pulled out his broom, and flew into the sky, as fast as he could to Ron's house, where Hermonie had been waiting.  
"We have to do something, they cant close hogwarts!" Ron said.  
"Definitely not," Hermonie said.  
"They aren't going to close it," Harry assured, as if he could do something about it, "Ready?" he asked.  
"As dangerous as it is... yes," Ron said, and they all flew as fast as they could to Hogwarts.  
***  
"This is terrible," McGonagall said, packing up her things, "Hogwarts is going to be closed..."  
The three appeared, drenched, and out of breath, "McGonagall, what's going on?"  
"I can't believe you!" she raised her voice, "Using magic during the summer holiday."  
"But, we needed to find out what's going on, we all need Hogwarts," Harry explained.  
"Well, you'll be going to different school's until we can stop the curse that has been placed on the school. If the sorting hat and the ___ quill don't work, the school is almost nonfunctional."  
"I cant believe it... what kinda spell is it?" Hermonie asked.  
"None of use know, that's why we have to close hogwarts, we aren't sure what could happen when the first years come, where would they go?" she asked.  
"This isn't fair," Harry cried.  
"It's not about being fair," McGonagall reminded.  
Harry stormed off, with the intentions of talking to Dumbeldore.  
Ron followed.  
"McGonagall?" Hermonie asked.  
"Yes?"  
She dreaded to ask, "When you said we'd have to go to diffent schools, you ment that we'd all be going to a different school, split up, didn't you?"  
"I'm afraid that's what's going to happen."  
Hermonie walked out, knowing that the worst had just happened, but maybe if she could figure out what kinda spell it was, or who caused it. She couldn't think of a person that would do such a think but Voldernmont, but dreaded to think that he could do this.  
"Harry?" Ron asked.  
"Yes Ron?"  
"Does your scar hurt?"  
"No... why?"  
"It seems that when ever Voldermort around, your scar hurts.."  
"Maybe he didn't do this."  
"Of course he did, he had to have, no other wizard could do this," Ron argued.  
"We don't know that! We've only been around for 15 years, we only know what we've been told to know, maybe they don't want use to know about this wizard."  
"That makes sense, but..." Ron tried to word it, "Maybe you can only really right Voldernmont, maybe this isn't your battle."  
"This is our school Ron, I don't want to be split up, Everyone in this school, and the school it's self is the only thing that keeps me going. If I don't help save it, then there would be nothing to fill that gap!" Harry put on the defensive.  
"Sorry," Ron said, backing off, realizing he should have half the courage and passion Harry had at that moment.  
Hermonie ran to the library, were she looked up wizards who had been as powerful as Voldernmont, while hoping Harry and Ron would find something out, anything that would help them save the school, because she knew exactly where she would end up, Muggle school.  
***  
Kat woke up after thunder rumbled the sky, maybe that was a sign.  
She quietly walked down the stairs, after grabbing her coat she walked to the door, and tried opening it. A wizard stood on the other side, he as really pale, wearing black with long-ish greasy black hair and a bent noise.  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
"I believe Oliver Wood lives here?" he asked.  
"Give him this," he said, handing her the letter.  
"OK..." she walked back in, shutting the door, and putting the letter on the table, now what, he could think she was trying to steal something, by leaving while Oliver was asleep.  
She sat down, and waited a little, and then walked back to the door, and another man stood, just about to knock, actually he was a giant, very tall, round, with a black greying beard and hair, and a pink umbrella.  
"Oh, sorry," he said, "I was just checking to see if Oliver was home."  
"At Eleven o five at night?" she tested.  
"Well, I just wanted to take the chance while I was in town, well, I guess he's asleep," he asked.  
"I don't know, you can go see."  
"You don't live here?"  
"No, actually, I was going to go home now, nice meeting you," she ran out the door, and put the hood on her jacket, while rushing into the woods, and finding a road, where she followed.  
She saw a cat on the road, it looked at her strangely, seeming to have stripes that formed glasses around it's eyes. It meowed, then seemed to be angry and ran off nearly as fast as it could.  
A truck eventually road past Kat, and she got a ride into town.  
***  
Higrid called around for Wood, who eventually came.  
"Who was that girl?" Higrid asked.  
"Her name's Kat, I was going to write Dumbedore in the morning about it."  
"Oh, you might as well go now," he pointed to the letter on the table, "Snape stopped by."  
Oliver read the letter, then grabbed his robes and broom, "All right, I'll see you there."  
"I've got a question about this Kat?" Higrid stopped Wood as he opened the door.  
"Yeah?"  
"Was she supposed to be there when you told Dumbledore?"  
"No, why?"  
"She left a while ago."  
"I hope she knows her way home," Wood said, mounting his broom, and flying to the sky, were a reasonable amount of people had been flying in the direction of Hogwarts.  
***  
Malfoy joined the massive amount of people who waited in the dinning hall for some kinda explanation with his father, as the other students were with there parents. As the rest of the letters were delivered, the room got smaller and smaller and most of the people had to stand, waiting for some explanation, but they received nothing.  
Harry waited in Dumbledore's room, that had been practically empty.  
"I hope he's just remodeling," Ron said.  
"They really are going to close Hogwarts."  
"Don't think like that, Harry, we can fix it, we can do anything. Look at what we've been though."  
They heard someone walking up the steps, and hoped that it had been Dumbledore, and were displeased to find out that it had been just a girl.  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
"I'm Ron, and he's Harry," Ron introduced to the girl, who wore a blue shirt and black shirt, with a black robe.  
She had brown hair, and wore glasses, "Can I talk to Dumbledore?"  
"About?" Harry defended, realizing she wasn't the least bit interesting in the fact he was Harry Potter.  
"My school wishes to claim some of the students, we want to make sure we get the good ones."  
"What?" Ron was appalled.  
"What school do you go to?" Harry asked.  
"Doesn't matter, you wont have to go there, we only want the best," she said.  
This hurt them both, "Who do you think you are?"  
"I'm allot smarter then you are, Ron, don't worry, your on the list, as well as Hermoinie and Drako Malfoy."  
"How could Drako get in and not me?" Harry asked.  
"Because, you are only a name," she said, leaving.  
"A name that earned us the house cup a few times!" Ron defended.  
The girl proceeded to the Dinning hall, and caught the attention of Drako, who had been pulling off his 'the world is horrible, I cant believe they would do this, I bet Harry's behind it, his stupid scar,' fit.  
She handed him a card, "Welcome to the Cosmouse School of witchcraft and wizardry," she said, then walked away, to look for Hermonie.  
"The what?" Drako's father asked, taking the card, "I've never heard of that!" he said, then told his new house elf, "Go find out!"  
"Yes sir!" the elf said.  
Hermonie had been looking in the books, and tried to calm herself down so that she could concentrate.  
"Hermonie?" the girl asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Welcome to the Cosmouse school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
She walked away, but then turned back, "Give this to your friend Ron," and she handed her another letter.  
Now Hermonie couldn't help but try to find some information on this Cosmouse school, but there hadn't been any information on it anywhere.   
It seems one strange thing after another keeps happening, first the school has to be closes because of a curse that no one knew existed, and then there's a strange new Wizardry school that doesn't want Harry Potter, possibly because they don't want this to happen to there school, but maybe, there's a much deeper reason, much much deeper. 


	3. THE RESTAURANT

CHAPTER THREE  
THE RESTAURANT  
  
She opened the door to her apartment (number 18) and a furry large black cat ran to her, purring.  
"I know," she proceeded to walk to the kitchen, now almost two o'clock in the morning, and got the cat some food, then changed into dry clothes and fell asleep in her bed.  
***  
Hermione flipped blankely though the last remaing books in the lybrary as the librarian backed the books up.   
Harry and Ron stumbled in and sat piddifly down, Harry banging his head on the desk.  
"This is horrible!" Ron said.  
Hermione pulled her face of the page, some of the ink remaining on her check, "Any sign of Dumbledore?" she asked, yawning, realising, Harry had been angry, and held off on telling Ron about the school.  
"Did a girl stop by hear?" Ron.  
"Yes, actually, she wanted me to give you this," she handed Ron a letter.  
"What about Harry?" Ron asked.  
"I don't have one," Harry blanty said, not picking up his head.  
"I can't go," Ron said, "Not without Harry," he handed her the letter back.  
"Why are you handing it to me?!" Hermione asked, tossing it back at him.  
"SHESH!!" Ron said, standing up, "Come on Harry, let's go," Ron said.  
"Why do you need me to go?" Harry asked, on the defensive.  
"What's your problem?" Ron asked.  
The large mob in the dinning hall broke out into one large mob, and cleared out, rather angrily.  
***  
Hagrid sat outside, as Ron had made his way down the hill.  
"What's wrong?" Hagrid asked.  
Ron had realized he wasn't exactly sure what was wrong, "I... I... I don't know.." he said, thinking very hard, only knowing that he was mad.  
"Well, I suggest you'd get going home, storm is stopped now, but it'll be back soon," Hagrid suggested.  
"Yeah," Ron said, flying off.  
Hagrid watched the sky, as Hermione flew off, but Harry only flew to the Quiditch field.  
"What'cha doin Harry?" Hagrid asked, walking up to Harry, who had been sitting in the stands.  
"What's going to happen to me?" he asked.  
"What do you mean?" Hagird asked, "You'll get to go to another wizardry school, it wont be hogwarts, but at least you have a place to go. What's going to happen to me?"  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize..." Harry realized Hagrid hadn't had a place to go.  
"So why was Ron in a hurry to go, I thought you three would be ready to take on what ever cursed the school."  
"A school has already claimed Ron and Hermione."  
"You to right Harry?"  
"No, the girl said I was just a name, I guess that's what I'm mad about."  
"Just a name!" Hagrid was surprised, "Harry Potter, just a name, dear boy, she's definitely not from around here. What school is that?"  
"Cosmouse."  
"Ah... Harry, it's best not you get messed up in that school," Hagrid said, a sudden change in his voice.  
"What is it?" Harry asked.  
"Remember when you learned about Hogwarts, about Gryffindor? Well, his brother-in-law had been a wizard, who had made good friends with Slytherin. He went off and created his own school. Only about fifty students get in, and they all become amazing wizards and witches, but... they never stick around. Always being lost in history I suppose."  
"Cosmouse? Why did he make his own school?"  
"Some say he was training an army, loyal subjects, don't remember exactly. Anyway, it seems that they are all forgotten about after you hear about them, trust me, you don't want to go there. I bet that they didn't want you because you already done so much, it would be hard for you to disappear Harry."  
"Do you think that Hermonie will go?" Harry suddenly realized.  
"I sure hope not," Hagrid said.  
***  
Hermione ran up to her room, "Where have you been all night?" her dad tried to ask, but got no answer.  
"Good morning!" her mom yelled.  
It was a while until she came down for breakfast, "Sorry," she apologized.  
"It's OK dear," her mom said, "The toast is in the toaster, did you get what you were looking for last night."  
"Actually...no."  
"Tell me about it when I get home, love you!" she rushed out the door.  
"Love you to..." she said, pushing her oatmeal back and forth.  
"Knock knock!" someone yelled standing on the other side of the door, "Anyone home?"  
A boy stood in the door way, and she opened it.  
"Hi," he said.  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
"It's kinda raining, can I come in?" he asked.  
"I'm sorry," she moved out of the way.  
"I'm Jake," he said.  
She examined his thick black hair, blue eyes, and punk like clothing.  
"I'm Hermione."  
"Yeah, we went to elementary school together," he said, trying to remind her, "After that you just kinda disappeared. Do ya wanna go for a ride?"  
"Um..." she thought about it, "Sure," she grabbed a coat, she hadn't worn it in along time, but she took it anyway.  
***  
Kat woke up realized what time it was and rushed into the shower, then into her work clothes (she's a hostess as a restaurant) and she feed her cat then left.  
***  
Oliver returned to his castle, and looked around for Kat, she wasn't there... he realized what he had said about her, but he really was worried, and went to look for her, he used a locating spell, then went to find her.  
He walked up to the large restaurant, felt rather strange and decided to try it.  
Inside, Hermione and Jack had ordered already, a light brunch.  
"How many?" a man asked, "Sorry, the hostess isn't in yet."  
"One," he said, guessing, looking around him to see if there were any other people with him that he didn't know about.  
"Hi, my name is Clink, I'll be your server this morning, here's the menu," the waiter handed him a menu, "Our breakfast specials are omelet and hash, and egg soup."  
"Thanks," Oliver said, not having a clue as to what either of them were, and wishing he had known a muggle.  
He opened the menu, and thanked god they had pictures, at least the pictures looked edible.  
Kat walked in, and into a back room, where she clocked in and started her post, taking the other waiter's spot, while he left.  
"Table ten," he said, walking out the door.  
"I'm not a waitress!" Kat said, getting some menus for a batch of people who had just started to pour in.  
When she had the chance she reached table ten, "I'm sorry, Clint changed shifts, and well," she realized it had been Oliver, "What are you doing here?"  
"Um..." he wasn't sure, "What are you doing here?"  
"I work here, for money, to pay rent, and buy food," she explained as if he were the stupidest man alive.  
"Well, have you decided what you want?" she asked.  
Another waitress over heard, "Don't converse with the customers," she said, in the snobbish way, before walking away.  
"Oh, I'll have what ever this thing is," he pointed to the egg omelet, "And.. hot cocoa."  
"OK," she wrote it down on a napkin and took it to the kitchen, running to the front again, and setting another person.  
Hermione had noticed Oliver Wood had been sitting in the restaurant also, and Jack noticed her noticing him.  
"Do you know him?" Jack asked, trying to get her attention.  
"I'm just trying to figure out why he's hear."  
"Don't you think he's a little old for you?" he asked.  
She blushed, "Oh, no, he went to school with me, well, that was a few years ago anyway, now he plays processional Qu--" she suddenly realized he wasn't a wizard, and wouldn't have a clue what was going on, "Football, he plays football."  
"Isn't he a little young?"  
"Oh, yeah... um... he was a special case I hear."  
"What team is he on?"  
"Um... I don't know," she answered, being caught up in her own lie.  
"HEY!!" Jack tried to get Oliver's attention, "Can I have your autograph?" he asked, dragging Hermione over to his table, as they had finished all ready.  
Hermione's face was enough for Oliver to understand that something was going down, he'd quickly have to figure out what was going on, and go along with it.  
"My autograph?" Oliver asked, trying to get a grasp of what he would be signing.  
"Yeah, aren't ya a Football player?" he asked.  
"Oh," he looked at Hermione, who had been trying to explain in a very complex of sign language that kept being interrupted when Jack would look at her.  
"Sure!" Oliver smiled, that sparkly eye and teeth smile, and took the pen from jack, and tried scribbling his name on the paper.  
"What position do you play?" Jack asked.  
"Keeper," he said.  
"He mean's goalie," Hermione corrected.  
"Right, Goalie," he quickly went with.  
"Oh, how many saves have you gotten in your professional history?" he asked.  
Oliver suddenly got the urge to turn this guy into a snail and leave, but remembered he still wanted to talk to Kat, and had already made a memory erasing appointment with the ministry of magic.  
"I don't like to brag about my career," Oliver saved himself with.  
"Oh, I understand.  
Kat had brought Oliver his food, "Oh, who are you two?" she asked, "Did you already order?"  
"Yeah, we were over there," Jack pointed.  
She tried to remain friendly, "Oh, well, do you want anything else?"  
"No, we're fine, actually, we were talking to this guy, Oliver was it, anyway, he's a professional Football player," Jack explained.  
Now she wanted to turn into a snail, "K," she walked away, and seating yet another person.  
After Oliver finished, he got the bill, and tried paying in Knuts, but lucky Hermione saved him and used some muggle money.  
Oliver sat under the canopy outside, waiting for Kat to come out on brake.  
"Why haven't you left?" she asked, sitting down.  
"Oh, I was wondering if you would come out here, are you doing anything tonight?" he asked.  
"As much as I'd like to go on a freezing cold and fighting broomstick ride, that if you would stop being here, I could say was only a dream, but obviously it's not."  
"Nope... well, you've got a meeting with the ministry of magic around five, is that OK?"  
"Who? Why do I have to go there?"  
"Oh, because... they don't trust muggles."  
"Muggles?-Oh... Well, they have every reason not to, but they also shouldn't trust their own, because they obviously couldn't have been following rules to have attacked me."  
"No, I guess not," he stood up, "Where do you want me to pick you up?" he asked.  
"Um... I live down that road, I can meat you under that street light," she said, pointing.  
"OK, see you then," he promised.  
"OK," she agreed, but in that OK freak, you better be worth this much. 


	4. A BIT OF MISERY

CHAPTER FOUR  
A BIT OF MISERY  
  
After her shift, Kat went for a little relaxing walk, in a mall, where she had gotten some new clothes, and shoes, and a hair cut, and a purse, and some more clothes. It was about time.  
After getting home to catch a little bit of TV and get changed, it seemed to never become five. She sat with her cat thinking about everything she could be doing, and how much she really really wanted to go on another broom ride.  
Eventually, it did become four fifty five, and she skipped down the stairs of her apartment and to the light, now that the rain let up, it had become rather pleasurable. She liked her new outfit, and purse, even the shoes just seemed to flow, it had been all black, a skirt and gothic long sleeved shirt, and her favorite jacket, black leather.  
He walked up the road, and she walked down to meet him half way.  
"How was your day?" he asked.  
"Fine," she answered, "Yours?"  
"Um, I had to set up some troll traps at my parents house for them, they get really bad as autumn comes around."  
"Oh?" she had no idea what was going on, or what even a troll really was like, only the green, hairy, pot belly stupid ones that fairy tails some times refereed to, "Where are we going?"  
"Um, Diagon Alley," he answered, opening the door for her in to the Leaky Cauldron.  
She was shocked, and stuck close, hoping that they wouldn't attack her for being a muggle, but there attention seemed to be drawn to a man who had been telling some sort of story.  
"THEY SAY IT DRIVES PEOPLE MAD!!" the man in strange robes roared, "Dumbledor himself wont come back to the school! THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC IS OVERWHELMED!! It seems that even they can not find the origin of this curse. Oh, and this curse," the man got quiet, as if ready to pounce on the plot of the story, "Every magical thing is being destroyed by means of insanity, oh, and some say it will not end with Hogwarts, no, it will go on, on, UNTIL IT CONSUMES THE ENTIRE WIZARDRY WORLD!!" he yelled, while someone pulled the stool from under him.  
Oliver had to pull Kat back into Diagon alley, because she had been watching the man, and she missed the code to get in.   
"What's a world doing in the back of a pub?" she asked, being surprised by the world.  
Oliver tired to hurry here down the street, but it was hard with the crowd.   
Everyone thought it was Armageddon, and went to get there money out of Gringotts and buy everything they would need to protect themselves. Ollivander had been putting up an 'Out of Business sign' and had been struggling to, using his wand to lift it, but with all the commotion it had become rather difficult.  
Oliver saw, and felt his stomach turn, watching this man who was so respectable and in a word mad, have to give up his business because of something that had been happening, and some people thought that it was going to spread.  
"Come on, this way," Oliver pulled her out of the commotion and up the steps of the main Ministry of Magic building.  
Inside the building wasn't much, a large statue of a gryffin, but other wise it was empty.  
A man, Nichols Fudge scrambled towards them, seemly out of breath, "Oh, thank goodness, no need for Muggles to know about this," he said, taking Kat's arm.  
"What?" she asked, confused, as she had been drawn back into what seemed to be an interrogation room.  
Oliver put his hands in his pockets and walked out of the building, hoping he did the right thing. Even if she was a muggle, she didn't seem to go telling everyone... she seemed to like knowing about this world, and was fascinated, but that was what the Ministry of Magic was there to stop.   
He walked back into the crowd, running into Drako, but tried to brush it off, for he was a Malfoy and even though he didn't go to Hogwarts anymore a House is a House, and he still had something against the Slytherin.  
"Wonder what he's doing here," Oliver commented to himself.  
"Who?" someone asked.  
He looked around, seeing know one, thought maybe he had just cough a part of someone else's conversation.  
The door to the Leaky Cauldron creaked shut and he walked out to the street, where the moon had been hid behind thick clouds. He walked, hoping to find an alley to cast an invisibility spell and then fly out of there.  
As he walked down the alley, he heard someone stepping in unison with him, he turned around.  
"Who's there?" he asked, even though he couldn't see them.  
A girl appeared, dropping a black cloak to the ground. She had silver hair, long, to her knees, and hazel eyes. She wore black, that stood out dramatically against her pale white skin.  
"Who are you?" he asked, reaching for his wand.  
She approached him, eventually having him backed up against a wall, for some reason he couldn't cast a spell, and she pinned him against the wall, taking his wand and breaking it with one hand.  
***  
Fudge had waved his wand around in a circle, saying something, she couldn't hear, she could hear something else, some kind of whispering.  
His eyes filled with shock and he left the room, calling in another wizard, who tried the same thing, but now, this whisper had kept her in a trance, and she didn't move, and even though her heart raced, she remained still.  
"Call Dumbledore," the wizard suggesting, as there spells weren't working on her.  
"Yes, good idea," Fudge said, leaving the room.  
After a few moments, the lights turned out, and she saw some kind of creature walking in the hallway, and she could hear something worse then the whispering... and she started to shake, in her head, she became to fell everything painful, recalling ever terrible beat, and she cried silent tears.  
Fudge walked back in with a different wizard, not Dumbledore, and saw her, now even worse then before.  
"What's wrong with her? Are you sure she's a muggle?" the wizard asked.  
"Ofcorse she is!" Fudge said, but then thought a little more, "She has to be," he thought even deeper, "Do a test," he sighed.  
"Yes sir," the wizard pulled our his wand, as he was an expert at judging magical ability, but before he had the chance to cast his spell, the room filled with even more blackness, and both the men found themselves at a loss of words.  
The grey wolf appeared on the table, turning into the women, Tala. She wore grey clothing, cloak, and had grey hair, with hazel eyes, and pale skin. The two wizards tried to cast spells but couldn't.  
She smiled and disappeared, Kat disappearing as well, and the room returning to the same light that it had before Kat had ever entered it.  
***  
The girl that had some kind of spell on Oliver, had backed up, as vines poured out of her wand, and tied him up, "You'll never find her," she said, putting the cloak back on and disappearing.  
The girl representing the Cosmouse school appeared, and used a spell to free him, a short while later.  
"Who was she?" he asked.  
"Avalon, she's just graduated from the Cosmouse school, they say she's the daughter of the Tala, the grey wolf," she answered casually.  
"Tala?"  
"Ha, what do they teach you at Hogwarts? Well, I suggest you take some extra precautions," she said, walking away.  
"Wait," he ran up to her, "Cosmouse?"  
She put her hand on her head, "Honestly, how dumb can you be!" she said, rather irritated, "Look it up!"  
He backed off, grabbed his broom and flew away.  
***  
Hermione sat at the dinner table as her mom walked in, "Have you been there all day?"   
"No, I went out," she answered.  
"Oh," her mom hung up her coat.  
"Yeah, mom?" Hermione started.  
Her mom came in the kitchen and sat down, "Yeah?"  
"Hogwarts is closed," she explained the whole situation...  
... "Do you wanna go to this other school?" her mom got around to asking.  
"I don't know," Hermione answered. 


	5. ONE DOOR OPENED

CHAPTER FIVE  
ONE DOOR OPENED  
  
  
"Oliver?" George opened the door to the house, he and his brother had been visiting.  
"So you hurd the news?" Mrs. Wesley assumed, setting another place at the table.  
"What's the Cosmouse school?" Oliver asked.  
"Aren't you graduated?" she asked.  
"Yeah? Why?"  
"The Cosmouse Representative came to Ron and Hermonie, and I think Drako Malfoy," she explained, "Please sit down."  
"Ever since Hogwarts started going crazy, we haven't seen our Father," George said.  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Ron's locked himself in his room," Ginny answered, "He and Harry got into an argument. Haven't spoken since."  
"Do you know anything about the Cosmouse school?" Oliver asked.  
"Well, I know that about ten people are excepted in there third year. That gives them time to prove themselves. And, right now, there is a girl so powerful she has been there since she was five, and other since she was three."  
"In wizarding school?"  
"Yes."  
"I was attacked by a girl who went there, looks like she should be graduated. And another from the same school saved me."  
"Any reason for the attack?"  
"Well... One of them said that 'I'd never find her' but I don't know what she means," suddenly, like slamming into a brick wall it hit him, and he jumped from the seat, and flew out the door on his broom.  
"What?" Mrs. Wesley asked, but by the time she had finished the word, the room had been emptied.   
Fred and George ran to there brooms, and Ginny followed.  
"Ron!" she yelled.  
He came sadly down the steps, "Yes Mum?"  
"Everyone's just left, I was wondering if you were going to follow," she explained.  
"No," he walked back up the steps.  
"Pour Ronny," she sighed.  
***  
Kat opened her eyes in a pitch black room. She had been alone, and the room must have been large, she couldn't find a wall to prop herself against.   
"So, you've come to save them?" someone asked, but she didn't think they were actually in the room.  
"What?" she quietly asked.  
"You want to save them. They who turned you away from the powers. The powers you could have mastered by now. And they hid you from me, amazing... I never thought it would take me this long..."  
"Who are you?!" she yelled.  
"What you will become...."  
***  
Finally Fred and George cough up with Oliver.  
"What's going on?" Fred asked.  
"I took this girl to be brain washed," he explained.  
"What did she do?" George asked.  
"Nothing, she was attacked..." Oliver explained.  
"What did she do?" Fred asked.  
"Nothing," Oliver continued.  
"Then why is she being brain washed?" George asked.  
"Because, she's a muggle," Oliver concluded.  
"Why didn't you say that?" Fred asked, "We wouldn't have wasted so much time before. Do you think she's in trouble?"  
They landed in the now empty Diagon alley.  
"What happened?" Fred asked.  
Ginny landed.  
They ran into the Ministry of Magic, now completely empty, and as they walked back out, seeing Fudge sitting on the steps.  
"Looks like you are the fount line," he said, more of in a mad whisper.  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
"What every witch and wizard alive has feared, but never spoken of, is coming. All out war..."  
"Where's our Dad?" Ginny asked.  
"On his way home," he sighed, his head sinking further.  
"What didn't the other witches and wizards ever talk of?" Oliver asked.  
"Something greater then Voldernmont. Something even Voldernmont feared, because they came to him. I think for a short time, before they were destroyed by a great and powerful wizard. He was amazing--from the little information I have about him. I think that girl might be some kinda key. Maybe... she repels magic, not one of our spells worked. And now, it's the end..."  
"It's people who don't believe that cause it to be," Ginny reminded him, "We should gather some people to fight this."  
"And have more innocent people die. At this rate, it'll effect the muggles to."  
"No!" Oliver said, "Where's the information?"  
"Well, it's a rather old wizard, I don't know his name, but he lives near stone hedge. I think."  
And in a flash, Oliver and the others were gone, leaving the broken man alone.  
  
Instead of flying to Stone Hedge, which could take them a day, they went to a clock tower that had been closer. Inside the clock tower, they walked into a room and then out into the field above the mystical rocks of Stone Hedge.  
"Where could he live?" Fred asked.  
"Maybe a cave?" George replied.  
"A cave? Honestly, can't you see?" Ginny asked, pointing to a patch of dead grass.  
"Invisibility spell?" Oliver asked.  
"I guess," Ginny repined.  
"Smart thinking Ginny," George said, and the group ran down the hill to the patch of grass.  
A man appeared behind them, somewhat alike to that of Dumbledore, long white beard, hat, robe. In his left hand he held a staff with a Eagle perched atop.  
"Can I help you?" he asked.  
"Do you know what's happening, something worse then You-know-who?" Ginny asked.  
"Yes, I remember it well," he said, walking away, "Follow me."  
They did, a little hesitant. 


	6. THE MAGIC QUILT

CHAPTER SIX  
THE MAGIC QUILT  
Kat curled up in the middle of the black room, as someone entered.  
It was Tala, in her human form.  
"Why did you bring me here?" Kat asked, backing away.  
Tala crouched down to eye level with her, "Time will tell, time is the only thing that can tell."  
Kat reached up, to punch Tala, but she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She reappeared behind her.  
"Smart, but so so stupid," she reached for her wand.  
  
***  
  
The old Wizard lead the group into his hut, full of strange odds and ends. He cleared away some of the stuff with a flick of a wand and they all sat around a central table.  
"What's the Cosmouse school?" Oliver asked.  
"One Question at a time, Mr. Wood. And you two must be Fred and George, and you Ginny?"  
"How do you know that?" Ginny asked.  
"Well, it's just like I know what's destroying the Wizarding world. What's after someone's gift."  
"Kat?" Oliver asked.  
"Not just her, they also attacked you."  
"What do they want with Oliver?" Ginny asked.  
"First, you should find out what happened."  
He reached by the fire place for a quilt. On the quilt were three wolves. One black, one grey and one brown.  
"Looks like a regular quilt," George said.  
"Not just a regular quilt."  
He draped it across the fireplace and suddenly the quilt came to life.  
The wolves seemed to be running at you, and then they jumped, Ginny hid behind Fred, not sure if they would jump right out. But the view changed from in front to behind, showing there destination. Hogwarts.  
Suddenly it was as if they were there, on the lawn of Hogwarts.  
The three suddenly turned into three people.  
"They are Tala, Mingan, and Ull. The wolves," the wizard said.  
The each reached for there wand, as four people came towards them, but they were hard to see or describe.  
"Must be Gryfindor, Ravenclaw, Hugglepuff and Slytherin!!" Ginny said.  
"Could be," Fred said.  
"You think you can withstand me??!!" Mingan asked, he the one in black robes.  
"I know we can," Slytherin said.  
"We, who have held the wizarding world in terror for decades. You dare to stand up to us!?!" he screamed, as the air seemed to pick up and some clouds started to roll in.  
A child walked out from behind them, young, maybe eleven. He wore a blue and black cloak, and held his wand.  
"Nava, shocma, sloa niva," Tala, said.  
"That's not a real spell!" Ravenclaw said.  
"They who defeat us will be cursed to forever be with us."  
"What?"  
"We can't be defeated," Ull said, in a silent creepy voice.  
Gryfindor held his wand out, a bright light blasting toward the Wolves, but nothing happened, it dissolved before it had even reached them.  
"Witness our power!" Mingan yelled, as lightning poured from the sky.  
The small boy walked up to them, though the lightning that shocked his body, he strained hard to make it to them, and he reached his hand up to Mingal's side, as he grabed him, the three faded to a black cloud, and a strange laughter filled the sky and the sky cleared up.  
"Chillan!" Ravenclaw ran to the child, but he wasn't breathing.  
"He repelled magic," Gryfindor said.  
And then the seen faded, as the real time had started.  
"Was that Cosmouse?" Ginny asked.  
"Right you are," the wizard said, countering up there brooms, "Now you should leave, for the evils that died are alive once again."  
"How?" Oliver asked.  
"That is the part of the story you'll have to answer for yourself," he said, disappearing.  
"I want a quilt that tells stories," Fred sighed.  
"Yeah, last time I was in a quilt, I nearly died," George said.  
"Shut up," Ginny demanded, flying up into the sky.  
"Wait up, bye Wood," Fred and George chased after her.  
"Bye," he said.  
He walked around to the quitch field, he hadn't been there for a long time. He now remembered he hadn't played quidich in quite a while.  
"How about a one on one?" someone asked.  
"It's no fun that way," Oliver replied, looking for someone.  
  
***  
  
The wizard that had showed them who the wolves were, had sat in a field, next to Dumbledore.  
"I wonder how Cosmouse lived."  
"He didn't," Dumbledore reminded.  
"People don't come back from the dead," the wizard said.  
"I know, mabye it's something Voldernmont did, maybe it's just his ghost, I suggest we let these wizards and witches find out for themselves. With a little assistance," Dumbledor said.  
"Yes, that's true," the wizard said.  
"So, will you be there when they reach the Cosmouse school?" Dumbledore asked.  
"First we've got to get Ron, Hermonie and Harry back together. Otherwise this wouldn't be interesting at all."  
"I'll talk to Harry."  
"You might as well talk to them all, I think I'll go talk to a few friends of mine, see if we can give them anything that would help them."  
"Good idea. I'll meet you at the gates of Cosmouse."  
"Sure."  
  
***  
  
Harry gazed over his things, everything being left out. Hedgwig fluttered in the window, drooping a letter, from Hermonie.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm going to be going to a muggle school. What school are you   
going to? Maybe we'll go to the same one? Anyway, I'll see you around.  
  
Hermonie  
"Hermonie," he said, in sigh, he didn't even want to tell his uncle that he couldn't go to Hogwarts.   
And as the summer was ending, they lines were being stretched even father. Some already snapping, others bearably holding on. 


End file.
